Shrek
Shrek is the D4NK universe's counterpart to the character of the same name. History Little is known about Shrek's history before becoming a disciple. He was sent away from his home at the age of 7 due to it being an ogre tradition. Shrek wandered around aimlessly for the next 12 years, almost constantly being yelled at or insulted by anyone he met. Eventually, Shrek found a swamp and decided to make it his home. There he lived comfortably for the next 3 years, until on his door knocked some disciples of Robbie Rotten. The disciples wanted to spread the word of Robbie to him, but he refused to listen. The disciples eventually gave up and left him in peace. The next day, as Shrek was running around a local town to try and catch a thief who stole a loaf of his special-recipe bread, he noticed a lot of people crowding around the town square. Curious as to what was going on, Shrek attempted to scare everyone else away to see what was happening. Strangely, however, nobody was frightened by him, unlike how they usually would be. As Shrek pushed through the crowd to see what had them so enamored, he saw Robbie Rotten in the center of the square. Robbie saw Shrek and immediately saw all his problems. Robbie asked Shrek to come up to the center of the square with him, and Shrek begrudgingly obliged, mostly out of curiosity. Robbie then asked Shrek what was troubling him, and after a minute of Shrek trying to prove he had no problems, Robbie put a hand on Shrek's shoulder and said that he knew that Shrek was crabby and angry at everyone for hating him, and Robbie said he could help Shrek become a better person to show everyone that he should be given a chance. Shrek felt like this was a chance to turn his life around, and so he joined Robbie's other disciples in the town to help spread his word. Eventually, Shrek became one of Robbie's closest and most trusted disciples, and he befriended Robbie's other disciple, Kermit the Frog. Shrek's heroism didn't last forever though, as one day a group of anti-Robbie cultists got in a fight with Shrek when he was preaching in a town. Shrek fought most of them off, but one managed to land a killing blow to his heart. Before he died, Shrek told Robbie and Kermit that he was glad he would at least die spreading Robbie's word. Powers and abilities Shrek has no powers to speak of, but he has exhibited strength well above that of humans, having been able to lift bear kegs with ease and fight off anti-Robbie cultists bare-handed. Trivia * Shrek was given a special bread recipe by his mother when he left home that only his family knew. He attempted to make a living initially by selling the bread, but the most people's hostility towards him for being an ogre caused him to give up. * It's likely that, since he was such a close disciple to Robbie, Shrek went to heaven after he died. Category:Character